The Storm is Brewing
by CrazyGamerJacksStorys
Summary: Chloe Price, Rachel Amber. A match made in heaven, despite the hell on Earth they lived in. However, this picturesque relationship is strained at the arrival of Max, Chloe's former best friend, who is trying to save both girls and Arcadia. Will they all work together? Will Rachel and Max share Chloe? Unplanned Plotline, just for fun and practice. Future AmberPricefield
1. Chapter 1 - Max Arrives

"Sit still Chloe! I want at least one good pic." Rachel giggled and messed with the bluenette's hair, something which earned a playful smack on her cheek.

"Make me cop-" Chloe's retort was cut off by a small kiss from her lover, subtly hinting at more to come. Rachel smirked as the last picture was taken.

"Alright, now to see how these babies turn-" the couple were cut off when they saw the form of an angry brown haired girl with a Doe t-shirt, grey hoodie, bullet necklace, identical to Chloe's own hand-made one, a polaroid camera that looked like William's but with more use and a line of photographs.

The two lovebirds shared a confused look as they grabbed the pictures, inspecting them and smiling. They didn't notice the girl seemingly appear behind them, before speaking in a voice obviously having a lack of use.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, Rachel Amber, hello. Please do not run and listen. My name is Max Caulfield and your lives, Arcadia Bay and my sanity are on the line."

 _What in the fuck?_ the two girls thought at the same time before Rachel spoke.

"Max did you say? As in Max Caulfield who hasn't spoke to Chloe in years? Max Caulfield who left her best friend? Max Caul-" the Amber kin was cut off by an annoyed Max's response.

"Max Caulfield. The girl who saved Chloe's life from a train, multiple bullets, at least three seperate times, a storm that destroyed Arcadia Bay caused by you dying and her life being saved by me. Max Caulfield who has spent... I don't know how long trying to fix the mess you created all the way back when you two burned down half a forest."

An awkward silence ensued before Rachel spoke, nervously, to Max.

"What mess did we create?"

"You birthed a wrath unlike any other. A storm powerful enough to wipe away all but two."

Max then took out a polaroid image of herself and Chloe inside of Chloe's truck, wreckage behind them and false smiles on both girls faces.

"How...?" Chloe mumbled quietly, unheard to either of the other girls.

"I had to choose between the woman I cared most about, my best friend and captain, or the town we grew up in, loved and lost in, our friends, family and enemies."  
She looked between the girls and took their hands in her own.  
"No matter what it was a faith worse than death. I either let Chloe die thinking we both abandoned her, but save the town, or I let her live with the guilt and grief of betrayal and survival. Both choices sucked for her, both choices sucked for me.

So I began to travel. Across time and space. Trying to uncover the truth, the past, the future... the lies... and it led me to here. To this moment. And we need to work together. Are you with me?"

Chloe pulled her hand away and began to walk out.

"No way."

Rachel grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back over to Max before crossing her arms and looking annoyed.

"Fine... But I'm still the driver!"

Max and Rachel shared a look and both had the exact same thought.

 _There's the Chloe Price I know and lo- shit this bitch wants my Chloe!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Picturing Past and Death

The trio sat in awkward silence, a dozen questions on both of the younger girls minds, but none on their lips.

Max meanwhile was thinking about Chloe. Her Chloe. She knew that she would have realised something was up but it is worth it to see her truly happy again. Max then chuckled as she had an idea.

"Hey girls? Fifty bucks says I can guess the next song."

Chloe replied with a devious smirk.

"You're on Caulfield!"

Rachel groaned and said nothing.

Max took a random guess at the song, hoping that she knew Chloe's music by now.

She was wrong. Chloe put her hand out for her payment but Max rewound, deciding to use her new found knowledge of the music to get that $50.

Unfortunately she forgot how her power works in that brief moment and ended up falling ass first into the ground.

"You're on Caulfield!"

"She's not there Chloe."

"Wha-"

"STOP THE TRUCK!"

Chloe stopped inches away from Max who smiled nervously and silently got back into the truck.

After almost half an hour of driving in silence, besides the loud music, the trio arrived at the junkyard. Max immediately looked a little confused, but she hid it very quickly. The junkyard looked rather different to what she remembered, but this was a few years before she had arrived initially so that was bound to happen.

The now older hipster photographer closed her eyes and thought back to that first time together in the junkyard. Where she had gathered five bottles for the impromptu shooting range. Where she had found the strip of images of Chloe and Rachel that had just been taken as she arrived here. Where she saw the ghostly doe over where Rachel had been buried...

Chloe chuckled at a joke unheard to Max as she flashed back to reality.

Rachel, who, judging by the shit eating grin on her face, probably had just made a joke about Max. Well two could play at that game.

"Hey Amber? Wanna see your new home if you don't listen to me?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and nodded. Max walked over to the spot and dropped three images onto the ground. A shot of Max in the Dark Room she had recovered from her original timeline, the picture of Nathan and Rachel in the junkyard, with the girl dead and the boy seemingly drugged and then a gruesome picture of Rachel's decomposing body on a table in the morgue, taken by Max in her newest timeline, an ending with Chloe and Arcadia surviving, but not Rachel. An image taken as proof of the horrors to come.

Max walked off as Rachel examined the photos with fear in her eyes and terror in her heart. She refused to let Chloe see the picture of her own decomposing corpse but let her see the other two.

The photographer, meanwhile stood at the exact spot she had when, on her third attempt at saving Chloe and Arcadia, she realized the ghostly doe that had guided her was Rachel. Or tied to her somehow. She remembered how scared and nervous she was approaching the doe after that for a while before she began to add more and more together and devised a rough plan to save everyone and Rachel. It failed. She spent years after working with Chloe to devise the plan that would save Rachel. Max could never come up with a way to save everything including her, and her powers wouldn't even allow her to die from anything other than natural causes, at least she theorized.

Max was shaken out of her memories by a concerned looking Chloe.

"I don't know what the fuck you showed her in that last picture but she s terrified, more than ever... So tell us what to do Caulfield. Because I'm not losing my angel again... Or... Losing her...? This timey wimey shit is hella fucked you know." Chloe looked more confused when she finished than when she started.

Max sighed and put her hand around Chloe's shoulder.

"Listen, this isn't going to be easy, and I can only help and guide you so much. Most of what I'm saying is theories, ideas and advice. And I only have one day and one chance to tell you two everything you need to know before... Well I'm changing a lot. And my theory that I am the primary Max means once I leave your Max will take my place. And you cannot tell her about this until after..." Max frowned and scratched her head, could the storm still exist with both girls alive?

"Until long after anything bad might happen, unless something worse happens, then you will have to tell her everything and send her here to change whatever I did to mess it up... This is giving me a headache..."

Chloe nodded in agreement and both girls just stood there in silence for a minute before Max mumbled

"Y'know... You're smile always seemed a little bit brighter when Arcadia survived... I bet you never really wanted to blow it up with a bomb..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Notes

_Its been a long time since I wrote. I thought I had moved past you Max Caulfield. I thought these letters would remain in a box, gathering dust forever. I was wrong. Two days ago you appeared... A you? Future you? You but older and grumpier._ _It was kinda scary._ _It was hella scary to go through a full day learning so much about what we_ _did_ _will do in_ _three_ _two years time, but I can't really say much huh?_

 _Its funny, we always joked about how much more sentimental you were and how you would and even did keep a diary, but these letters I wrote were basically my diary and they helped me through the shithole of a week I had when I met Rachel. I wonder how different you are from the Max we met? I wonder a lot about you now, damn you Caulfield._

 _\- The Max-Sick Price_

* * *

 _Where the fuck did time go so wrong and cooky that Chloe's former best friend from like... twenty years from now comes and shows us my dead body (I'm gonna have nightmares for life about that) and tells us how to 'fix the future'? That shit is so messed up, but I have to try and live so... gonna listen to that hippie._

 _She said something else. Something that has been eating at me for quite a while now. She said about how "Chloe is the best gift you will ever receive", what would that even mean? I mean... Me and Chloe are friends, kinda. Yeah we have done stuff but we aren't 'a thing', are we? I don't know, either way I need to take her advice, even though some of it doesn't make sense like avoiding the photography teacher, I mean its Mark freaking Jefferson, he could help me become a model better than anyone!_

 _\- R. Amber_

* * *

 _Well I did it. I went back and talked to them and am hella scared! My powers have faded, I tested all but one and that one is too risky to try. I can rewind back only a few minutes now. I can't use the focus anymore and now I am stuck slowly realizing that everything I did was, for me, nothing... I am now forced to stay in this timeline and while I am glad its this timeline and not the original... I just wish I could have seen them both together in my time._

 _Looking back it was really weird of me to actually show the picture of Rachel's own corpse to her in the manner I did but... It also felt satisfying. As if it was my way of showing... Something? Whatever it was, I was glad to wake up beside the beautiful bluenette I snagged as my own wife in this timeline, even if we are both scarred beyond what we should be._

 _I got a weird call as well, an unknown number and a familiar message. A message I received during the storm of the original timeline. Nathan's final message, yet he is still in the hospital as far as I can gather and not about to die by Jefferson's hands, maybe its down to me messing with time so much? Either way, lets hope that other Max doesn't completely blow it._

 _Max P._

 **This chapter is something else eh? I began with another chapter of older Max with younger Chloe and Rachel but as I wrote it... The chapter felt off, like it didn't fit into the story I was developing, which despite my plan to leave this story unplanned, a plan is slowly unfolding and being created, so I wrote it off and created this. Three notes from three characters to bridge the gap between this timelines BTS and LiS. The next chapter will probably be solely Chloe and Rachel with a sprinkling of Max in Seattle, but its going to be a few chapters before we get too in depth.**


End file.
